The present invention relates to a machine for flaw-checking and drying stockings and the like.
As is known, in some methods of organizing the process of stocking manufacture it is necessary to remove the residual humidity from the stockings as they exit from the dyeing step and to check for the presence of any flaws so as to subsequently perform the packaging of the stockings.
Rather complicated and expensive machines are known for this purpose, their use being in contrast with the characteristics of widespread diffusion of the product. In particular, the visual flaw-checking is performed by means of full-size profiles which are manufactured in transparent material or can be observed from all sides by means of appropriate mirrors. However, the insertion and the removal of the stockings on and from said profiles is difficult.